The last Battle
by cn.angel
Summary: One- shot. After the Intense battle of Tartarus, E.N.D still remains and Lucy is the only one in a good enough condition to fight him. What will happen when the two Best Friends go head to head? Can Lucy hold her own? Or will it just be a battle already lost? And can one Magic really save Natsu from E.N.D's grasp?


The city was quiet.

Buildings were in shambles.

Bodies were everywhere, people who are injured, and people who are dead.

Lucy heartfillia stood in the middle of it along with an angry E.N.D. She was surrounded by broken planks and shattered glass. You could see remanence of shopping carts and old crates. And in the distance if you really looked under all the rubble you could see the train tracks, but no train to be found.

It was late. Or early. It was 1:27 AM and for some reason the sky emitted a red color yet it was still dark, just lit up by the the small fires that were burning around the area and the redness of the sky.

Lucy turned her head toward E.N.D. His angry demeanor seemed to dissipate and turn into that of a taunting one. He looked at her and smirked, taunting her, almost like he's telling her to come at him because he knows she can't beat him. She knows she can't beat him. She knows what kind of power he holds and she knows she doesn't stand a chance.

But she knows she has to try.

She thought about how ironic this was. Natsu and her, the closest in the guild, end up enemies. No matter how hard she didn't want it to be like this, it had to, it is, there no way out, not this time. She couldn't avoid this. She couldn't ask Natsu to save her because, ironically her savior is now her enemy and there was no avoiding that fact. She was the only one left, her friends were probably off, collapsed somewhere after their own battles. Even though she was worried and wanted to run off looking for them she knew she couldn't. SHE had to do this. She had to battle him, rescue him if she can. Though that option seems a little more than impossible right now.

He just seemed too far gone, like he just fell into the deep end and it didn't seem like he's gonna be swimming out anytime soon.

Lucy took a deep breath, preparing herself for this fight. She wasn't ready to fight Natsu. She wasn't ready to fight, him. She wasn't ready to fight her Best Friend, the love of her life. She shook her head, telling herself that this isn't Natsu, this is a demon and if she defeats him that Natsu will come back. Even though she knew happy endings like that are few and far between.

Her eyes changed into that of determination as she charged toward E.N.D. She saw that his face held that dumb smug smirk. She hated it on him, at least like this she did.

"Star Dress: Taurus!" She called out. Her outfit transformed into her Taurus star dress and she continued to charge E.N.D. even though she knew it was a battle already lost. She threw her hardest punch at him, just for him to catch it and throw her backwards. She landed on her back and she could feel her brain rattle inside her head. She got up and continued to charge at him again only to quickly change into her Leo star dress.

"Star Dress Leo!"

Her appearance changed again and a bright light from her fist threw E.N.D. off guard and she was able to land an upper cut on E.N.D.s jaw. Not wasting time, while he was still in shock she sent a spin kick right into his side. He fell over landing in a heap on the ground, but he quickly got up and a smirk appeared on his face. He got into a stance, it seemed like he started to finally take this fight seriously.

They've been fight for an hour now. Each covered in bruises and scratches, Lucy having more injuries than E.N.D. was tired, but more emotionally that physically. The fight was emotionally draining but she needed to continue, she needed to beat E.N.D. She started to run toward him, while he did the same to her. So the battle continues.

Levy had just woken up. She looked around and could see the various bodies of her guild mates surrounding her. A lot of them slowly sat up just as Levy did a few seconds ago. She saw Gray, Erza, Mira, Wendy, Jet and Droy, Gajeel, Lisanna, and Laxus. All of them were in injured in some way. They either have scratches or bruises or even broken bones. The battle against Tartarus was their hardest and most intense battle yet.

"Is everyone ok?" Levy turned to the voice and saw Erza standing up along with Gray and Gajeel.

"Yeah I'm ok a few bruises and scratches but I'll live." Levy said. She could hear others call out in agreement. She let out a sigh she's glad everyone was ok.

"Is it over?" Lisanna asked.

Levy saw Erza shake her head.

"We defeated Tartarus but, we still need to kill their guild master." Erza responded looking directly at Lisanna.

"Who is their guild master?" Droy asked.

Gray lifted his head up and looked at Droy very intensely. "E.N.D!"

Levy scanned around and noticed a certain blonde haired celestial mage was missing.

"We need to come up with some sort of plan." Erza said.

"Yes but first we need to figure out who is E.N.D." Levy heard Mira respond.

"Hey guys," Levy said cutting their conversation off.

"Where's Lucy and Natsu?" Everyone stopped talking and looked around and saw that the two were nowhere to be found.

"Yes where are they?" Erza asked to nobody in particular.

"I hope theyre not hurt!" Wendy cried out, nervous for the two.

"I'm sure their fine we just need to find them." Gray said.

The whole group stood on their feet and started looking around. They continuously called out their names.

"Lucy!" Levy heard Mira and Cana call out.

"Natsu!" Happy and Gray called out.

Levy was split up from the group even from Gajeel. She was father ahead then everyone because she was so desperate to find Lucy. Levy could hear faint grunts and the sound to someone crashing into the dirt. She can hear heavy footsteps, like two people are charging at each other. She heard a loud bang of someone flying into what seemed like a wall.

"Guys I think I found something," Levy shouted to the group of people behind her. When they got to her spot she told to be quiet and listen.

"Do you hear that, those grunts and crashes?" Levy asked the group.

"Yeah I hear it, it almost sounds like a battle." And unknown voice said. Levy looked up to see Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheeney.

Levys head tilted in confusion.

"When did you guys get here?" Levy asked.

"We ran into while we were looking for Bunny Girl and Flame Head, shrimp."

Levy, ignoring the comment continued on.

"Ok lets go see what it is then." As they continued to move forward the sounds of battle got louder. You could feel the boom of their footsteps in their chest. You could hear their battle cries loud and clear. As they got closer you could hear the growl of a demon and the grunt of a human, a girl.

"That's Lucy!" Gray said.

"How do you know?" Levy asked.

"We go on missions with her all the time we know the sound of her battle cry." Erza said, taking a step forward.

"Team Natsu is so cool" she thought she heard Sting Eucliffe mumble. They peaked out from behind the broken building they were standing behind, and saw a man with horns and wings and claws.

Levy sucked in a breath.

"That's E.N.D." She heard Gray say.

"Lu-chan is battling E.N.D.?" Levy asked worriedly.

"Yes she's In grave danger, come on lets go!" Erza said. The group rushed forward toward the battle but quickly found out that they couldn't interfere.

"What, what this?" Gray shouted as he pounded an invisible barrier.

"It seems like there an invisible wall or something." Wendy said.

"Oh no Lu-chan!"

There was indeed a battle like they predicted, but it wasn't one they expected.

Everyone let out a gasp when E.N.D. Turned their way.

"Natsu's E.N.D.?" Everyone cried out.

Tears formed in Levys eyes as she watched the scene play out before her.

Lucy. Her best friend was fighting Natsu, Lucy's other beat friend. Those two were the only to people in the entire guild you could count on to never get into a real fight. They're as close as they come. They were always there for each other. But look at them, going at each other throats like they've been enemies for their entire life.

"Oh my God!"

"I can't believe their fighting each other!"

"Natsu vs Lucy! Never though I'd say on those words."

"Ironic isn't it out of all the people who could've fought E.N.D., it was Lucy."

"I can't believe it they're tearing each other apart! There fighting like they hate each other!" Laxus shouted.

"Not even Natsu and Gray fight this hard!" Erza cried out in disbelief.

While everyone was still in shock, tears continued to roll down Levys face as she watched Best Friends, rip each each other apart.

Lucy panted. This battle with E.N.D. was tiring and lasted longer and she anticipated. She was currently in her Cancer star dress. She has two swords in her hands and her and E.N.D. were 20ft apart and they were both catching their breaths.

They started at each other intently.

"I'll admit you put up a good fight in fact I think you rival my own abilities. You have quite the amount of magic power also, but I'm not gonna lose, not to a human, not to anyone." E.N.D. said.

"Well I don't plan on losing to either!" Lucy shouted.

"Well let's see what happens then, hm?" They charged at each other once more. Lucy jumped into the air and plunged down toward E.N.D. each sword raised, ready to strike him. E.N.D. blocked both with his arm and went to punch the blonde mage, who blocked it with one sword, while the other took a swing at him. It worked and E.N.D. had a huge cut on his arm. Blood gushed out, but E.N.D. simply wiped it off and continued to fight the girl. He landed and hard punch to her stomach before elbowing her in the back of her head. Lucy landed on her knees but got up and used her leg to knock E.N.D. off his feet, he was falling backwards when Lucy landed a kick to his stomach making him land faster and harder.

"Ugh" E.N.D. let out a grunt. He jumped up to his feet began throwing a series of punches toward her. Many of them Lucy was able to quickly dodge but a few hit her, leaving big purple marks on her skin.

She cried out in pain and she felt the hard hits. She put up her arms to block the hits. The ambush seised and E.N.D. stared at her. However Lucy didn't waste any time in retaliating. Lucy threw him a series of punches, most of which he blocked or dodged, before she landed a really powerful Lucy kick to his stomach. He was sent flying backwards but landed on his feet. They both ran toward each other, each sending punches and kicks, while also blocking punches and kicks.

They've been at it non stop for a while now and Levy didn't think she could handle it anymore. She was scared for Lucy but was surprised and hopeful when She saw Lucy was holding her own.

Suddenly they just stopped. Everyone seemed alarmed, why'd they stop. The two just stood there and looked at each other. Finally E.N.D. broke the silence.

"I'll admit you put up a good fight in fact I think you rival my own abilities," everyone gasped at this. Natsu and Lucy on par? "You have quite the amount of magic power also, but I'm not gonna lose, not to a human, not to anyone." E.N.D. said.

"Well I don't plan on losing to either!" Lucy shouted.

"Well let's see what happens then, hm?" They charged at each other once more.

Every now and then people would let gasp leave their lips at the sight of their battle. It was intense and nerve racking. And Lucy, who didn't seem to notice them, indeed seem on par with E.N.D.

The battle kept going, one getting the upper hand before losing it to the other.

They finally both stopped and it seemed like the climax of the battle.

"We've been fighting for hours!" Lucy shouted, "I think it's time we finish this!"

E.N.D tilted his head and nodded his head seriously. "Indeed, lets see who comes out victorious."

"Give it everything you got, no holding back!" Lucy told him.

"I except the same from you."

"Of course." Lucy responded. With that E.N.D powered up and red aura surrounding him, he got in a stance.

"Star dress Aquarius!" Lucy shouted and also got into a stance. Lucy's outfit changed once more into that of a bikini and the mark of Aquarius appeared across her chest.

"Fire vs Water." E.N.D said.

"Lets finally settle the old score huh? Let's finally let people know which one wins, Fire or Water."

At first, many were confused as to why Lucy said to settle the old score. Did they know each other before? Did they know this was gonna happened? They soon calmed when they realized they were talking about the score between fire and water.

"Gladly." E.N.D replied. The two continued in battle. The climax of the battle seemed to be approaching. Punch after punch, kick after kick. None of them really broke out their magic yet, just basic hand to hand combat.

Until E.N.D used magic.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" Fire spewed out from his mouth toward the blonde mage. She put up her hands up and a barrier formed around her. A barrier that seemed to be made up of water. As soon as the fire and water came into contact it made a loud hiss.

Lucy took water from the nearby river Aquarius made earlier and threw it toward E.N.D. He jumped up. "Fire Dragons Talons!" But some water seeped threw the fire and hit him knocking him over. He seemed a bit fazed but quickly recovered.

He ran toward Lucy with his fist a flamed. She however just stood there. When he came at her her hand seemed to be made out of water and she caught the flaming fist. Again a hissing sound was made once more. Combat continued like this for several minutes.

Lucy gathered a giant ball of water in her hands and was getting ready to throw it at E.N.D, but he had other ideas. He smirked a bit before attacking.

"Lighting Fire Dragons Roar!" The attack flew directly at the ball of water which quickly transferred into Lucy which shocked her.

"Ahhh!" She screamed. She could feel the pain and energy surge threw her body. It was a type of pain Lucy had only felt something similar to it once. When Laxus made Fairytail fight each other and they had to take down the small balls of lighting. But this felt like that but worse. It felt like her skin was peeling off. Lucy quickly put the ball of water on herself to put out the flame.

She quickly threw the ball of water at E.N.D who tried to dodge it but was hit by the ball of water anyway. It sent him flying into a building behind him. He got up and they continued their fight.

"Fire Dragons Iron fist!" He threw the punch at her which made her fly backwards but she caught herself.

The Battle continues on once more, they exchanged punches and kicks and attacks. They felt their magic power draining along with their energy in general.

E.N.D who seemed to want to finally put and end to the battle charged up for and attack.

"Everyone knows that water loses every time to fire, and I'm about to prove it." He sent a series of fast punches, knocking her down before jumping up into the air.

"Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame!" A huge ball of fire was sent down toward Lucy. After a few moments the dust cleared and you could Lucy standing up with her eyes closed, a fortress of water surrounded her, not even a little bit of the fire grazed her.

E.N.D was panting that being all of his magic energy and energy itself. He was almost out. But he couldn't lose.

Lucy stood there calm and and raised her hands up.

"You should know E.N.D, with the right amount of water, you can put out any fire!" With that water from all over started forming in a ball above her head. Water from the nearby rivers got absorbed into the giant ball. You could see that water from lakes rise up and flow into Lucy's ball of water. It just kept on getting bigger. E.N.D knew this was the end. Lucy pushed the ball forward toward him and almost drowned him in it. You can see E.N.D tumbling around in the water before falling unconscious.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief and let out a broken smile.

Levy got really scared when she saw Lucy's body shake from the electricity and fire E.N.D sent towards her. She looked up and saw a guilty looking Laxus.

Gladly however she saw Lucy recover. Their battle continued. You tell they've been at it for a long time. Tired expressions were painted on their faces. You can see several beads of sweats roll down their faces. They each took in fast deep breathes. Their fist met once again.

Everyone couldn't believe that this was Lucy. This just didn't seem like the same Lucy heartfillia they knew and loved.

E.N.D sent a finishing attack toward Lucy and everyone thought she was down.

"Oh no Lucy!" Mira cried out.

"Lucy!" Wendy shouted.

"Damn it flame brain h..how could you do that to her!" Gray cursed.

Erza looked down tears dripping from her eyes.

"She didn't deserve that. Why would Natsu-San, I can't believe he would, oh my God." Sting mumbled.

Tears stung Levys eyes as she watched the scene before her.

"Lu-chan!" Levy screamed.

They all saw the smoke clear and saw Lucy standing there in all her glory.

"Lucy!" Everyone joyously cried out her name.

They watched as Lucy gathered up water into a giant ball. They were shocked as they water from all over came and formed into this massive ball. She threw it toward him they saw him tumble around before falling unconscious. A smile played on Levys lips.

"I'm proud of you Lu-chan."

They all rushed over to Lucy.

"Lucy are you ok?"

"That was a great fight!"

"You should lay down!"

"How'd you do that?"

"I'm really proud of you!"

"That was so cool!"

Lucy just weakly smiled at them.

"Guys we should let Lucy rest first." Erza said sternly.

"I'm not done yet." Lucy said barley above a whisper.

"What? He's down there's no more to do!" Gray said.

"There's one thing left Gray." She responded.

"And what's that Lu-chan."

"I have to use One magic on him."

"One magic? Lu no one knows what that is." Levy said.

"Yeah master Hades spent years on it trying to figure out what is was." Gray explained.

"Well I know what it is and I need to use it."

Lucy walked away from the group and headed towards E.N.D. He was still unconscious. Lucy bent down by his side and started at his face.

We saw Lucy walk away towards E.N.D. She started to lean down and she KISSED HIM?!

"Lucy what are you doing?!" Shouted Gray.

"Are you Crazy!" Gajeel shouted.

"Lucy thats really dangerous!" Erza cried out.

A white light started to surround the two. The light was so white it blinded them. After it seemed to die down they looked toward the pair and saw that E.N.D was no longer there. In his place was Natsu Dragneel. No claws. No wings. No horns. Just Natsu Dragneel layed there unconscious and battered.

Suddenly Lucy collapsed and fell unconscious beside him.

"Lucy!" We all ran toward the two. Wendy landed right next to Lucy's side.

"Child you can't heal her you don't have any magic power left?" Carla scolded Wendy.

"I'm not I'm checking if she has any broken bones."

Wendy reached down to her feat checking those. The she felt up Lucy's legs. Then she felt her hips, the her ribs. She moved her hands to Lucy arms feeling there. Then she reached up and touched Lucy's face.

"Well?" Mira asked gently.

"Well her left ankle is broken, and based on how swollen it is I'd say it's been broken for awhile, so she was using it while while she was still fighting."

"Oh my!" Mira gasped.

"And then she has one broken rib on the left side, then two on her right. Her right arm is also fractured."

"She so brave." Levy said.

"Indeed, we've all been brave today, but Lucy won one of the most important battles today." Jet pointed out.

"We've all had a really ruff day we should go meet up with Matser and the others." Erza commented

"I got Lucy." Gray said as he picked her up gently.

"I'll get the dumbass." Laxus said.

They all walked back to the meet up place. There they say the rest of the guild.

They could see the happy look on the others faces as they approached the rest of the guild.

"Are you guys ok?" Master asked.

"Yeah were fine." Gavel responded.

"Where's Natsu and Lucy?"

Gajeel pointed behind him and the others moved out of the way so the others could see Gray and Laxus carrying Natsu and Lucy.

Gasps of shock and horror were let out as the saw the two beaten up and battered.

"They must've each fought hard battles." Master said.

"Well at least it's finally over." Mira said.

"It's not I hate to say, but we still need to defeat their guild master, in fact do any of you know who E.N.D is?" Master asked. All the people who experienced the E.N.D fight just look at Erza.

Erza sighed and stepped toward the master.

"Actually that's who Lucy was fighting Master, She fought E.N.D."

The masters eyes went wide.

"And won. She fought E.N.D all by herself and won." Sting said.

"Where was Natsu, Where is E.N.D now?"

"Well Natsu was right there with her except, Natsu was the one she was fighting Master, Natsu's E.N.D. They fought, and she won. Then she used One Magic to convert E.N.D back to being Natsu." Erza continued on.

"I still don't know what One Magic is."

"Master Mavis walked forward. She looked toward Lucy and smiled.

"Let me guess she saved Natsu by kissing him right?"

The others nodded eagerly.

"One Magic is Love. You can't just summon it like normal Magic, your only able to use it when your trying to desperately save someone you Love, Thus Lucy was able to save Natsu with a Kiss because that's an act of Love. " The first master finished and it all seemed to make sense to them now.

"Lucy seemed like she fought a pretty hard battle we should let her rest, along with Natsu. Now I'm curious about this battle, start from the beginning." Master Makarov said.

Levy volunteered to tell them.

"You all might want to sit down, this battle was a long one."

Everyone took seats whether it was on the ground or on a rock they all took a seat.

"The city was quiet…"

 **I decided to write something like this just randomly. I'm not all the way caught up with the manga so I'm sorry If this doesn't match up. I know Lucy probably wouldn't be able to hold on this long but I just thought this would be a cool what if.**

 **I'm not really good at writing battle scenes so I'm sorry if this sucks, or if I repeated the same things over and over again.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story! R &R**


End file.
